Hot Stuff
by MsBlackOut
Summary: A steamy billboard of a half-naked adult Adrien Agreste has Ladybug drooling, especially since he hasn't modelled in 3 years. To her embarrassment Chat Noir picks up the scent of her arousal and has an intriguing response to her predicament. (Two shot)
1. Chapter 1

**** Warning: as per the title this is hot stuff... yep we got adults doing grown up things. Innocent eyes should be averted now. As for the rest of you, enjoy ;) ****

 _Chapter One_

Ladybug stared at the latest billboard with a semi naked Adrien Agreste draped upon a chaise. He was languidly laid back, one muscled arm behind his head while the other was positioned along his bare torso. Long fingers lay on his belly, trailing down the fine golden hairs from his navel, as if he were considering sinking them under the waist of his jeans. It wasn't a stretch of the imagination when you coupled it with the heated expression on his magnificent face. Hooded green eyes, lips parted suggestively and his nostrils flared just enough to make him appear to be panting. Oh, and he had one knee raised, as if he were giving himself extra room in his pants, because his legs were already splayed wide.

Gloved fingers tightened on the metal trellis as she continued to drink in that image. Heaven help her, but she dearly wanted to explore that exposed skin with her tongue. Ladybug's modest bosom heaved with her increased respiration. Her overactive imagination was shifting into overdrive as she ogled the picture. It wasn't a surprise that the image had gone viral. Then again, that was probably the intent.

Adrien Agreste hadn't modelled in three years. He'd moved abroad to study at a prestigious and undisclosed university which had granted him a reprieve from photoshoots. Apparently, the world had been missing out. Adrien Agreste had grown up to put the fabled beauty of Adonis to shame.

Drool was pooling in the heroine's mouth and she unconsciously lifted her wrist to wipe her lips. Ladybug was so caught up in her fantasies that she almost missed the sound of her partner landing on the roof behind her. She grimaced as she heard him padding towards her. These days she felt an inexplicable edginess around Chat Noir. There was a tension there she refused to name. It didn't help that his once wiry form was now chiselled and his lofty height added to his allure. Mentally shaking herself, Ladybug decided it was actually due to the fact that their time together was rather sporadic. Commitments in his personal life had pulled him away from Paris for considerable chunks of time. Heck, it was over a month since they last met up.

Due to Chat Noir's frequent absence, Hawkmoth's rate of akuma attacks had dropped off significantly. The man did want both of their miraculous after all. Every so often he'd test the water, so to speak, and if the black cat didn't turn up he'd leave it a week or two before trying again. This being the case, Rena Rouge now held onto her miraculous on a permanent basis while Carapace and Queen Bee were called upon as needed. Tonight though, Ladybug had her original partner.

Sucking in a steadying breath between her teeth while blatantly ignoring the increase in her pulse, Ladybug turned to face Chat Noir. "Hi," she said with a nervous wave.

Chat Noir's mask shifted with the quirk of his eyebrows. Prolonged absences tended to make him less than subtle in his appraisal of her. Those green feline eyes roved over her body with a hungry gleam and the breath froze in her lungs when his gaze stopped on her breasts. Her partner visibly swallowed as his eyes lifted to hers. There was a touch of uncertainty in his playful voice, as if he wasn't sure if he was crossing a line he shouldn't. "Cold, bugaboo?"

While his tone was teasing, Ladybug immediately folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Stop being a perv, Chat."

His white teeth were exposed as he smiled apologetically. "Just teasing," he said as he stepped closer, resting his staff across his shoulders while lazily holding it in place with his wrists. But as he closed the distance the good humour left his face. Chat Noir cocked his head to the side as he lifted his nose. There was a steady twitch to his nostrils and his eyelids had lowered in concentration, as if he'd picked up a particularly interesting scent.

Ladybug's masked eyes narrowed on him. "Something wrong?"

Cat ears pivoted towards her and his nostrils widened as he dipped his head. Chat Noir dropped the staff from his shoulders and stepped into her personal space. Ladybug jumped as he placed his free hand on her hip. His head moved along the curve of her shoulder and down her body as he sank into a crouch. A guttural growl came from her partner as his head shot up to look at her with his pupils blown wide. "You're aroused," he stated as he licked his lips.

The heroine turned her face to the side to give him an incredulous look while she took a step back. "You were sniffing me?"

Chat Noir placed his staff between his spread knees, holding it with both hands as he slowly stood. "Yes, I was. But only because the scent was so strong." His eyes raked over her. "Please tell me you were thinking about me."

Lifting her chin in an attempt to be haughty, Ladybug turned her back on him and got a reminder as to why she was so worked up. The billboard of Adrien filled her vision, lit up like a glorious shrine. She didn't need to be converted by that magnificent display, she was already a devoted follower. Who was she kidding, follower didn't even begin to describe how much she wanted that man.

A choked sound came from Chat and she realised it was due to her reaction to the billboard. She was wet from ogling Adrien and her partner could smell it. A blush practically burnt her cheeks and she shifted her legs together, hoping her thighs would confine the scent of her arousal.

"We should start patrol," she said as she grasped her yoyo and began striding to the roof edge, feeling the need to put some distance between herself and her partner.

Chat Noir caught her elbow and as she spun around to face him, he was looking at the billboard. His head slowly turned to hers and his teeth were digging into his bottom lip. "It's the photo, isn't it? That's what's turned you on." There was an underlying note of excitement in Chat Noir's voice.

She found that odd. Shouldn't Chat be jealous? Or was he simply pleased to find her in this heightened state? Her lack of response apparently confirmed her answer to him. The black clad hero's hand trembled as he held her elbow. His greater height loomed over her as he closed the distance between them. "Do you want Adrien?" he rasped. Then Ladybug was stunned by his next words, "Because Adrien wants you."

"What?" she squeaked, feeling blindsided. This was not how she expected Chat Noir to act. Was he some sort of voyeur? Did he want to watch her with Adrien?

Chat Noir's chest heaved as he sucked in a heavy breath, she supposed he'd done so to steady himself, yet it had the reverse effect. Somehow, his pupils managed to dilate further at the saturation of her scent and his whole frame appeared to vibrate. "Ladybug, Adrien has wanted you for a long, long, long time." He cocked his head towards the billboard. "The look on his face right there, that was inspired by thoughts of you."

Bewilderment had her masked brow furrowing. "How would you even know that?"

"I could tell you how, but it would jeopardise my secret identity."

She frowned. "That's convenient. I'm not convinced I should believe you about this," she said pointing at the billboard.

Chat Noir unzipped his left side pocket and pulled out a pen and small note pad. He jotted something down, ripped out the page and handed it to Ladybug. "Go to that address in fifteen minutes. Trust me, you won't be disappointed."

The heroine looked at the address dubiously but her partner had never steered her wrong. "Alright. What exactly am I meant to find?"

She was temporarily distracted by the increased rise and fall of Chat Noir's chest. As her gaze met his, she felt the impulse to glance away, the intensity coming from him was almost too much. "You'll know when you get there." Then he bestowed a wide grin upon her as he backed away. "We can patrol tomorrow. Have fun," he said with a wiggle of his masked eyebrows as he left.

Ladybug was perplexed as she looked at the sheet of paper. This really didn't make sense. With a shrug, and figuring she had nothing to lose, she opened her yoyo to get her bearings and headed towards her new destination.

* * *

Finding the designated building wasn't difficult but Ladybug wasn't sure if she was meant to knock on the door or approach via the balcony. She was busy contemplating the better option when the window opposite lit up. Glancing into the illuminated room, Ladybug lost the ability to breathe when a completely naked Adrien Agreste strode into said room. It appeared he was fresh out of the shower, as he gave his head a quick shake before throwing it back to finger combed his wet locks.

Somehow the lighting was utterly perfect, the shadow dipped into the hollows of his taunt muscles, giving definition to biceps, pecs and abs screaming to be explored. Blue eyes drifted lower and Ladybug almost swallowed her tongue. Strapping thighs bracketed a spectacular cock that wasn't entirely flaccid. So much for Chat being the voyeur, turned out it was her.

With his wet hair pushed away from his eyes, Adrien moved to the bed and picked up a black satin robe, concealing all that delicious manliness. Ladybug placed a hand over her heart, surely the thing was about to burst after that display. But no, it was when Adrien sauntered out to the balcony and stared directly at her that she knew she was going to die, this time due to mortification.

A faint blush touched Adrien's cheeks but he smiled and waved her over. With a somewhat unsteady leap, Ladybug crossed the distance and landed a mere arm's length from the model. "I believe a certain black cat gave you my address," he smirked as he walked inside and held the door open.

"Um, yeah." She answered as she followed him in, wondering if at some point she'd been knocked unconscious, because this couldn't be real. The feeling only intensified when Adrien closed the glass door and drew the curtains closed, pulling them together at his back while he eyed her with unconcealed lust. Never in her life had she ever seen Adrien look that way at anyone. Honestly, his current smoulder put his billboard to shame.

"Thanks for seeing me," he said with a smile tugging at his lips. Good lord, didn't he know the pleasure was all hers? "So, I believe you like my latest modelling campaign?"

Ladybug opened her mouth to speak but it was suddenly dry. It was one thing to drool over an image of Adrien Agreste, but to do so in front of the real thing was unbecoming. "It's, um, evocative."

Adrien dipped his head and a few stray locks fell over his eyes as he broke into a full smile. "That's one way of putting it." He moved his hands to his back as he stepped towards her. The satin did nothing to hide the increasing bulge down south. "Sex sells. I'm no longer a boy, so the composition is to signify a certain concept." His voice turned husky, "That I want to have sex with you."

A lump formed in the back of Ladybug's throat. He was generalising, right? She let out a nervous giggle. "Seems to be a successful ploy."

"Indeed," he rumbled. His head tilted to the side as he drew a long breath with his lips parted, it reminded her of the way Chat Noir had been scenting earlier. Adrien's gaze lifted to hers and his nostrils flared. A hand moved from his back and his fingers curled under as he grazed her cheek with his knuckles. "You have the same effect on me, Ladybug."

It took her brain a moment to process what he was saying. Blue eyes widened in shock as Adrien picked up her hands and placed them on the tie of his robe's belt. Coarseness laced his voice. "If you want me, you can have me."

She stared at her gloved hands as her mind wrapped around his words. Adrien Agreste was giving her permission, not only to look at him but to touch him. Her heart pounded so hard it felt like it was reverberating through her ribcage. Gloved fingers moved with their own accord, as the knot came free the robe slipped open and Ladybug got an eyeful of what lay beneath. Her jagged breath was echoed by Adrien.

Lifting her hands, Ladybug cautiously grasped the sides of the robe while her thumbs skimmed his chest. Adrien sucked in air through his partly open mouth. As soon as her gaze drifted to his lips, he was leaning forward in invitation. Ladybug fisted the robe and pushed herself up on her toes to meet him.

The merest brush of lips had fire shooting through Ladybug. Her fingers found the hair at Adrien's nape and locked on. A fierce and overpowering hunger had her mouth moving against his with increasing urgency. He seemed to sense and share the same need, strong arms wrapped around her, pressing her close as his tongue invaded her mouth. She moaned in response, dropping her hands to his robe, gripping it tight and tugging it over his shoulders. Her fingers dug into his sculpted deltoids as she matched his ardour, licking and teasing as he lowered a hand to the small of her back to grind himself against her.

They broke apart to suck in much needed oxygen. Ladybug glanced down to see that the robe wasn't completely gone, it hung by the crook of Adrien's elbows. As he noticed her gaze, he dropped his arms and let the robe pool to the floor. Blue eyes were distracted by the garment now lying at their feet. The object of her fantasies was naked in her arms and this was very, very real. As her eyes met his, her breathing faltered. She may as well have been the one bare, the heat in his gaze was almost enough to sear the clothes off her.

The heroine had a dilemma, part of her wanted to drink in the sight of Adrien, another yearned to feel him. There was one snag in that latter thought, her body was encased in her costume, a costume that didn't come off even via molten gaze. Eyeing the model, Ladybug considered her options and gave him a roguish grin. Placing her hands on his biceps, she walked him back to the bed until his legs hit the mattress. Adrien shot her a questioning look. "Just stay there," she instructed.

Green eyes studied her as she moved in. "Okay," he rasped.

Placing her hands on his cheeks, Ladybug splayed her fingers and ran her hands down his jaw, along his neck and out to his shoulders. She stepped in to kiss him as she trailed her hands down his arms to briefly intertwine their fingers. As her tongue circled his lips, she placed his hands over her covered breasts and mirrored her movements upon him to tweak his nipples. Adrien rocked forward on his feet at the contact and his erection strained against her belly.

She leisurely circled her thumbs around his pebbling nipples before lowering her hands to his abs. Adrien moaned as her mouth left his, burning a path down his throat as her fingers explored his lower ridges. As her tongue swirled against his skin she eased him to sit while her hand opened to palm the head of his erection.

Adrien took her earlobe between his teeth as his body bucked at her touch. His hands massaged her breasts, stroking and teasing while she rocked her hand against his cock. As she increased her pace his mouth frantically moved over her skin. "I wish I could touch you properly," he whimpered as she cupped him.

Ladybug took in his expression, his eyebrows arrowed up in sweet agony as she pumped him. "The suit doesn't come off unless I drop my transformation."

The model grabbed her wrist, stopping her movements. "What if it was completely dark? This room has block out blinds and if I turn out the lights it will be pitch black. I wouldn't be able to see you."

Worry lined Ladybug's brow. "But when I revert there is a flash of light with my transformation."

"I could close my eyes, or wear a blindfold. I've got ones here from my many plane trips."

A fragile hope shone in Adrien's eyes. He seemed as desperate to go all the way as she was. "I'm not sure."

"We can test it out." Adrien rose to his feet, stepped around her and dug out a blindfold from his bedside table drawers. He made sure the two sets of curtains were completely closed and walked back to her. "I'll turn out the lights, so you can see how dark it is. Then you can put on the blindfold, I'll turn on the flashlight in my phone and you can work out if you can see it."

As plans went, it seemed pretty thorough. "Alright."

Adrien went through the motions and Ladybug had to admit she couldn't see a thing throughout the entire test. "I think this will work."

The model switched the lights back on and flashed her a megawatt smile. "So, do we proceed?"

She gave a bashful nod, "Um, yes."

Adrien took the blindfold from her hand and put it on. She spun him to face the opposite direction just to be sure, turned out the lights and dropped her transformation. Her bare fingers reached out to make contact with that luscious flesh. "That's better," she breathed as she walked into the circle of his arms.

"Mm," Adrien agreed as she felt his fingers fumbling with her clothes. She'd half expected him to strip her at a leisurely pace but the model seemed frantic to find her skin. Her blouse buttons were undone at record speed and she groaned out loud when his mouth set to work on her cleavage. Meanwhile his hands pried open her shirt, tugged it away from her arms and proceeded to explore the plains of her back.

His mouth returned to hers as his thumbs trailed the circumference of her bra. Slowly they worked their way up as Adrien kissed her with escalating fervour. His thumbs continued upward, tracing the swell of her breasts, making her moan as he gradually circled his way to her nipples.

Marinette sunk her fingers into Adrien's hair, while arching her back and inviting his touch.

He searched for the hooks that held her bra together and made a deeply satisfied noise deep in his throat when he freed her breasts from their confinement. She growled in return when the bare skin of her torso met his. Large hands ran up her back as their mouths duelled with increasing urgency.

When he leant away, Marinette felt the impulse to whimper but that was quickly surpassed by desire as Adrien's warm palms cupped her breasts. He eagerly nibbled his way down her throat and she cried out when his mouth found her right peak. She felt the brush of his teeth as he sucked and teased, driving her wild. The need to have him closer made Marinette cling to his hair. Gently she curled her fingers in his blonde locks and urged him over to the other breast. As he tongued her skin, she lifted a leg to hook around him, pulling him near.

Adrien's fingers strayed to her jeans, promptly undoing them and tugging them down her legs. His hands skimmed her thighs as his mouth continued to tease her nipple and she groaned when his hands caressed the inside of her thighs. Then she felt him guide her to the bed in the darkness, grasping her hips as he got her to sit down. His hot mouth trailed down her midriff, dipping into her navel as he nibbled his way to her hipbones. One of his fingers traced the seam of her panties, catching the edge to pull it aside and seek her heat. Marinette arched beneath his touch as his fingertip explored her aching flesh.

"You're so wet," he groaned with approval. "Did I do this to you? Is this what happens when you think of me?" His question was almost a plea.

Marinette had trouble answering when his finger caressed her wet folds. "Yes," she panted.

Adrien wanted to hear more. "Do you imagine me inside you?"

She gritted her teeth at her rising pleasure as his finger gently probed her slick entrance. "Yes," she answered.

"Do you touch yourself when you think of me? Do you pump yourself with your fingers, pretending their mine? More importantly, does it make you come?" Adrien eased his finger inside her, plunging to the last knuckle and she threw her head back. He began moving his hand in a slow rhythm and she bit her lip when he added a second finger, increasing the intensity. "You haven't answered me, Ladybug."

Marinette gripped the sheets in white knuckled fists. "Yes, Adrien, oh yes. It's always you."

Suddenly he was over her, his mouth ravishing hers as he rocked his hand faster, his fingers working her wet centre. She cried out his name as she reached her peak and his mouth left hers to lick her nipples. Panting hard, Marinette felt Adrien tug loose her now saturated panties. As he removed them from her ankles she felt his shoulders between her knees and she groaned as he lifted one thigh and licked his way to her core.

His hot tongue dipped and teased. Marinette began to writhe as she reached for his hair but Adrien didn't stay there for long. "We need to move higher up the bed," he informed her. She heard him open a drawer, rustle about and then she heard something tear.

"What are you doing?"

"Condom," he uttered, apparently preoccupied with getting it on. "I need to be inside you."

Her heart pounded, this was actually happening. She was in bed with Adrien Agreste and she doubted that any sleeping was going to occur. A warm hand landed on her ankle and it was joined by a second on the opposite. While she couldn't see him, she was sure that Adrien was crawling up her body. She expected him to lie between her open legs, but instead he slid his knees under her thighs and hooked her ankles over his shoulders. His hands grasped her waist as he pressed a kiss to the side of her shin.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," Adrien growled and then she felt his hips lurch forward, lining up their bodies and seeking her entrance. He was still for a moment, his breathing heavy, then he plunged into her in one long stroke. Intense pleasure rippled through Marinette and she grasped his arms. "Fuck me," he groaned with awe and her eyes widened. She'd never heard Adrien swear in her life, to know that she'd unravelled him to this point made her grin.

Large hands held onto her hips and Adrien began to move. Each stroke was methodical, as if he were testing how to give her the greatest gratification. Her moans and noises of approval spurred him on. The undeniable need to gyrate against him had Marinette arching her body, matching each thrust as he pounded into her. All pretence of going slow was lost, with her inner walls squeezing him, Adrien was driven into a frenzy. His mouth was frequently on her skin as if he couldn't get enough of her. Her fingers trailed up his forearms to grasp him, feeling the strain of his muscles as he worked to bring her to orgasm.

She locked her ankles behind his neck as he found her sweet spot, "Oh yes, Adrien. Right there. Harder, yes." She moaned, thrashing her head in ecstasy.

"That's it," he cried, "Come for me, milady. Don't hold back." He pulled all the way out to thrust in with long hard strokes, doing it over and over as she chanted his name. Then she was there, waves of pleasure shot through her as her body attempted to milk his. Adrien continued to thrust in fast shallow strokes as he reached his own peak. Then he lowered her legs from his shoulders and dropped over her, kissing her with his residual fervour to pull her into his arms. "That was amazing," he crooned, "I knew it would be."

Marinette hugged him in return, her skin as slick with sweat as his. Then it dawned on her what he'd said as she'd orgasmed. He'd called her milady. Her whole body stiffened as her mind analysed the situation. There wasn't a single time in memory that she could recall Adrien ever calling her milady. Chat Noir frequently used that endearment and her blood ran cold. Had her partner swapped places with Adrien when the lights went out? Did she unwittingly sleep with Chat Noir, believing it was Adrien?

Whoever it was lying on top of her, they were blissfully unaware of her inner conflict. He was busy lavishing her neck with kisses. Marinette caught his face with her hands and was thankful when she felt he was still wearing the blindfold. As his head moved towards hers, she diverted his path to her lips and presented her jaw. Her heart thundered in panic but she couldn't move away from him yet, he was still inside her.

"You're getting heavy," she said as calmly as possible.

"Oh, sorry." He replied, shifting his weight off her and moving his hand between them to ensure the condom stayed on as he withdrew.

In the darkness she could only assume he was cleaning himself up. Beyond his touch she began to consider her options. Did she confront him? What if this truly was Adrien? Her train of thought was broken as he flopped down beside her. His hand found her shoulder and trailed up her neck. It took everything she had not to flinch away. "I wish I could see you," he said tenderly.

"Same here," she gulped.

* * *

 **Oh dear, I guess that's the problem with secret identities. Find out what happens next in Chapter two...**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story, was Chapter 1 suitably hot? Did you enjoy the twist at the end of the chapter? Please type your answers in the review box below.**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow and/or favourite so you don't miss the conclusion. Also, I haven't forgotten my other stories, I'm just on a writing binge ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Marinette lay frozen as her mystery lover rubbed his cheek against hers, in a decidedly catlike fashion, before he nuzzled his way down to her sternum. The muscles in her belly clenched as he nosed her navel. He spoke against her skin as he grazed his teeth against her hip. "God, I love your scent, you have no idea how much it turns me on."

The blood in her veins turned to ice. Right there was her answer. Chat Noir had been positively enthralled when scenting her earlier. Marinette slammed the flat of her hand into his shoulder and knocked him to his back. Then she pinned his upper arms by kneeling on them. Unfortunately, she didn't consider her position thoroughly, if she had she would have realised she was putting the source of her scent right near his face. He responded with a throaty chuckle, "Feisty." Then his mouth began exploring her nearest leg.

Marinette ignored him and reached for his right hand, feeling for his ring. Yep, it was there. While she knew that Adrien always wore a ring, she seriously doubted he'd get upset if she tried to take it off. "You still have this?" she commented as she spun the ring around his finger.

"Oh, um, you noticed. Yeah, that ring has sentimental value." He said with a quaver in his voice. She tugged it towards his knuckle and his whole body stiffened beneath her. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to try it on."

His hand closed into a fist. "It doesn't come off."

"Doesn't or shouldn't?" She didn't bother hiding the edge to her voice.

There was a heavy sigh in the darkness. "Shouldn't. You've figured me out, haven't you, bugaboo."

She let out a disgusted grunt as she shoved off him. "I can't believe you tricked me. Fucking Chat Noir," she hissed.

"Look I'm sorry, I saw the way you reacted to the billboard and I took a chance."

"Oh my God, ugh! I don't even know what to say. How the hell did you get Adrien to agree with this?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" He said sounding genuinely confused.

Frustration had her grinding her teeth. "You switching places with Adrien in the dark, Chat."

"Hang on, you think… oh, shit. No. That's not what happened." His hands reached out to her and she shimmied back as they brushed her skin. "No wonder you're so angry. Look, I know you never wanted us to disclose our true identities but you need to know mine, especially given the circumstances."

"I really don't want to know now," she spat.

"I'm Adrien."

"Bullshit."

"Turn on the light."

"No, you'll see me. Besides you're probably trying to trick me again."

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Plagg, claws out." There was a flash of green light but Chat Noir had his arm over his eyes so he didn't see her. "Transform," he instructed.

Reluctantly she did. "Tikki, spots on."

"I'm going to turn on the lamp, okay?"

"Fine," she grumbled.

The room was flooded with soft lighting from the lamp but both superheroes squinted. Chat Noir was sitting on the edge of the bed, blindfold in hand while looking decidedly sheepish. "Alright, you can see I'm me," he said indicating to his black suit. "Now I've just told you I'm Adrien too. Allow me to demonstrate. Plagg, claws in."

Ladybug was about to protest and her initial response was to look away. But the voice of a grumpy kwami had her raising her head. "Can you at least put some clothes on before transforming? Ick, I feel so violated."

Blue eyes crinkled as Ladybug choked back her laugh. But the sound quickly died in her throat as her gaze shifted to the blonde on the bed. Sure enough, there sat Adrien Agreste in all his naked glory.

"See," he said opening his arms, "no bullshit." Worry lined his face. "This is so not how I imagined our reveal would go."

Ladybug was gobsmacked. He hadn't lied, he was Adrien. All this time it had been Adrien by her side, flirting and acting like she was his world. Right now, her own world was cracking and crumbling. She couldn't think too deeply about this, she needed to stay focussed. In a desperate attempt to find some semblance of control, Ladybug tapped her fingertips against her cheek. When her glazed eyes cleared, she observed Adrien beside her, his expression pleading and sorry. Those sad green eyes and frowning lips begged to be soothed. Lowering her gaze, she found a way to counter the need to comfort him. "You're revealing more than your identity. You might want to close your legs."

A blush stole across Adrien's cheeks as he pulled the sheet over his lap. "Shit," he cursed again as he dropped his head into his hands. "I really screwed this up. I don't think there's any way I can possibly explain how intoxicated I was by your scent tonight. Occasionally I've caught a whiff of you being aroused, just a hint. But tonight, it was thick in the air and utterly irresistible. Not only that, but I've missed you, so much."

Ladybug looked at her crossed arms and sighed. "I've missed you too."

"You have?" he asked with incredulity.

She gave his shoulder a shove with her own. "Yeah, I have."

Adrien took this as a good sign and shuffled closer. "So, um, are you going to show me who you are?"

Blue eyes turned to lock on him and Ladybug swallowed at the expectant hope on his face. Yet unease settled over Adrien as he took in her reaction. His frame grew tense as he toyed with the corner of the sheet. "Since we made love, I'd like to know who it was actually with."

Surprise flittered across her face. "So, it wasn't just sex to you?"

"Hell no!" Adrien said leaping forward to grasp her arms. "I love you, Ladybug. I always have. But you've never given me the chance to woo you. I saw this as an opportunity too good to pass up."

"Right," she said, becoming lost in her own thoughts. How the heck was Adrien going to react when he discovered he'd just made love to Marinette? The girl he had constantly assured everyone was just a friend. With a mental shrug, she figured it was probably better to get it over with than dwell on it and fret about the what ifs. She wasn't the flighty teen she used to be. "Tikki, spots off."

Adrien pulled the sheet to his chin as he stared at her in shock. "M-Marinette?"

Her heart sank, he looked mortified. She shook her head and stood up to retrieve her clothes. All the while she could hear a faint popping noise of his lips coming together and apart as he struggled for words. Great, this had to be the most awkward reveal ever. Tikki had zoomed under the bed, probably hiding with Plagg.

She couldn't look at him as she pulled on her underwear and tugged her blouse over her arms and buttoned it up. Whatever she had expected, this wasn't it. She'd hoped there would have been a look of amazement shortly before being crash tackled to the bed for a repeat performance. But no, by the time she got her shoes on Adrien was still rendered speechless.

Standing with her back to him, hands clenched, Marinette called on her transformation. She glanced over her shoulder to Adrien's pallid face. "Guess I'll see you at patrol tomorrow." Ladybug didn't hang around for an answer, instead she darted outside and headed for home.

* * *

The journey to her apartment could be summed up as an inelegant burst of speed. Ladybug had no doubt she was a hot mess. The tufts of hair slapping her face as she travelled were enough of a sign to know how dishevelled she currently was. Even her final landing on her balcony was performed with the finesse of an elephant. She felt like an idiot. She should have considered what Adrien's reaction would be. He had never ever looked at her civilian self as anything but a friend. Hell, that was the kind of reaction she would have had if Chat Noir had turned out to be Kim or Nathaniel, ick. Her shoulders slumped. That train of thought didn't help.

Ushering herself inside, Ladybug made sure she closed the vertical blinds then transformed. Tikki appeared and the girl raised her hand before the kwami could speak. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But-"

"No. I just discovered the love of my life is also my over-the-top partner. A partner who is freaking the hell out because he slept with a girl he wasn't sexually attracted to outside the mask." Marinette tossed her handbag to the floor and headed to the bathroom.

"He was in shock. So were you!" Tikki called.

"I thought he'd tricked me and used me but he didn't. The fool was me, because I was stupid enough to believe that Adrien would ever want the real me. I was thrilled as Ladybug because for once he looked at me with as much desire as I have for him. But he wanted the superhero, not the woman who resides under the mask." Letting out a wearing sigh, Marinette pulled the ties from her messy hair and headed for the shower.

Closing the bathroom door, she pried off her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. Flinching at the state of her hair, she picked up her brush in attempt to tame her feral locks. What was it about wearing the mask that made her so alluring to Chat Noir? Heck, why was she so unappealing to Adrien without it? She winced as the brush snagged on a large knot. Shaking her head with the brush hanging from her hair, Marinette turned on the water and decided that conditioner was the only thing going to tease out these tangles. With a heavy sigh, she removed the brush from her hair and trudged into the shower, relishing the hot spray.

Oddly enough, the water was both soothing yet erotic in the way it caressed her body. Perhaps she was extra sensitive after being ravished by a passionate Adrien. She found her hands skimming over her skin, tweaking her own nipples as she let the water rush over her chest. The sex had been amazing. Just thinking about it made her crave more. Adrien was a thorough and attentive lover. The added bonus was he seemed to get off on giving her pleasure. He had been the ideal partner in the bedroom. She sighed, Chat Noir was the ideal partner outside it.

After washing and untangling her hair, Marinette lathering herself with soap, scrubbing the sweat from her body. Yet she was somewhat loathed to lose Adrien's scent from her skin but felt more human in doing so. The stark reality was she'd tricked him too. Standing under the spray, she washed away the soap and wished she could wash away the regret as well.

After towelling herself dry, Marinette put on a singlet top and a pair of tiny pyjama shorts. She said a brief goodnight to Tikki, who had agreed to camp out in the living area to give Marinette some space.

Crawling under the covers, the girl found herself staring at the dark ceiling of her bedroom. While her body needed sleep, her brain was far too active and restless. Despite her earlier tussle in the sheets with Adrien, she was filled with nervous energy. She'd had a taste of Adrien as a lover and she wanted more. As she closed her eyes the darkness made her hyperaware of how the sheets moved against her body as she shifted. It reminded her of Adrien's touch.

Tension coiled in her belly while her nipples strained against the thin material of her shirt. She needed that sweet torture of friction. Of bodies moving together as one. Her breaths became short and shallow. She needed to do something to calm herself down, to find relief. Without giving it a second thought, Marinette dipped her hand under the elastic of her shorts.

Despite her recent shower, her underwear was already damp. Her fingers smoothed down between her legs to touch her moist centre. As she caressed her slick folds she recalled Adrien's words, of how he'd asked her if she touched herself when she thought of him. Her nipples pebbled as she stroked her wet flesh, arching up as she envisioned Adrien's hands in the place of her own. She bit her lip to stifle a moan as she edged her finger inside herself.

Rocking her hips in a slow rhythm, she was just beginning to take the edge off when she heard a thump on her balcony. She paused in her movements, pushing herself up on one elbow to listen. There was a tap on her glass door. Retracting her hand from her panties, Marinette wiped her fingers on her belly and padded to her living room.

She parted the blinds with caution and found herself peering into a pair of feline eyes. "Can I come in?" he implored, his masked face drawn with worry.

After a second of hesitation, Marinette unlocked the door and let Chat Noir inside. He placed his baton at his back as she closed the door and blinds. He turned to look at her, running his teeth over his bottom lip. "I'm sorry about before. I was just really surprised. I never thought…" he looked away as he reached for his tail, clenching it in his hands. "What I'm trying to say, is that I had no idea Ladybug was in my day to day life. To discover she was, or is, kind of blew me away."

She nodded at his explanation. "I can understand that. Honestly, I never pictured you and Adrien as being the same person. Thinking about it, I was the one to trick you. I know outside the mask you only see me as a friend. I'm sorry I've put you in this situation."

Chat Noir's masked eyes darted between hers and the floor. "You never said anything. You never told me you were attracted to me as Adrien."

"I tried to. If you recall, but I stuttered something shocking around you in my teens. By the time I managed to work around my nervousness, you'd pigeon-holed me in the friend zone."

"Wait, you stuttered because you were into me?" He said looking mystified.

"Yeah, when I realised you weren't a spoilt brat but actually a sweet guy I fell for you, hard."

Chat Noir straightened. "All this time we've been attracted to the opposite sides of our personas." He snorted, shaking his head. "Let me guess, the boy you told me you were in love with whenever I tried to woo you, was me. Chat Noir missed out because you wanted Adrien."

"Yeah, it's messed up. Isn't it." Marinette huffed as she ran her fingers through her hair, tugging it away from her face.

Placing his hands at his back, Chat Noir sauntered forward looking rather uncertain. "So, um, what do we do now?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Uh, I don't know. What do you think we should do?"

Marinette snickered. "Listen to us, we're hopeless."

A tentative smile spread across Chat's face. "Alright, I'll tell you what I want…" he trailed off as his head lifted and his nostrils fanned out.

He edged closer and she placed a hand on his chest. "What's with the sniffing?"

Chat Noir's head lowered as he looked at her hand. His nose was twitching wildly as he caught her wrist and lifted her fingers to his nose. "Marinette," he gasped. When his gaze met hers, she was once again greeted by a pair of wide pupils. His voice was hoarse, "You were touching yourself."

Heat spread across her face, embarrassment had her voice pitching high. "Maybe."

A wounded note sounded in his voice. "Did I leave you wanting?"

"Not exactly," she uttered while longing to hide in her bedroom.

"Hmm," he said as his mouth pulled into a firm line while studying her fingers. "I need to do something about that."

Before she could reply, Chat Noir adjusted his hold on her hand and ran his tongue along her index finger in one slow lap. He proceeded to lick and clean her digits as if he were an actual cat. And in true feline fashion, he concluded each lick with a rub of his cheek on her skin. Marking her with his own scent while keeping his eyes firmly locked on hers the entire time. Once he was done he bent down, placed his shoulder against the flat of her stomach and wrap his arms around her legs to lift her up, carrying her firefighter style into her bedroom. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Claiming my woman," he said in both a possessive and amused way. "It's imperative, I must sate her needs." He walked them into her bedroom, then closed the door and left the lights on. "This time you get to watch me, and you'll know exactly who it is wringing every last moan of pleasure out of you."

Marinette was rendered speechless as he eased his hold on her legs, allowing her to slide down the front of his body in one smooth motion. There was a wolfish grin on his face as he lowered his hands to her hips and sank down on his haunches. Chat Noir froze as his nose reached her midriff. Again, his nostrils furiously sniffed and his hands raised to slowly roll up her singlet, exposing her belly. His breathing turned jagged, then he swiped his right cheek against her skin, quickly followed by his left before his tongue set to lap up the residual scent of her essence. When he was done, he proceeded to rub his entire face on her belly, then looked up at her with a scorching intensity as he rose to his full height. All she could do was gasp.

That grin was back on his face. "I don't know what exactly you were doing earlier but I like this game." A wicked glint shone in his eyes as he circled her, his head dipping and rising as his nose searched for any other areas marked with her juices. He paused at her back, placing his hands around her waist as he grazed his nose along her neck. "No more, what a pity. Guess I'll just have to rub myself all over you for the hell of it."

She exhaled sharply at his words, "What did you have in mind?"

Chat Noir chuckled. "The animal in me wants to grind my front into your back."

Marinette turned her head to look at him, "It's all those cat puns. See it's driven you positively wild."

His teeth were on display with his rakish smile. "It's you who drives me wild." To confirm his statement, he rolled his hips to push his impressive bulge against her ass, lifting one arm to capture her shoulders so he could brush his lips against her ear. Chat's voice was shaky, "If we were naked right now, I'd take you from behind. Bending you over the bed, spreading your legs wide and pounding into you like my life depended on it."

A shuddering breath escaped Marinette at the visual he evoked. "It's a shame your zip stops at your stomach."

"Tell me about," Chat Noir grumbled light-heartedly. The arm around her shoulders dropped and his hand cupped her breast as he continued to grind against her, purring as his other hand held her in place by the hip. Marinette arched into his touch, her nipple hardening as the pads of his fingers caressed her through the thin material. His mouth found the tender skin below her ear and he nibbled to her jaw. "Do you want me, Marinette?"

"I thought the answer was obvious," she replied while raising an arm, sinking her fingers into his hair while lifting her head to give him better access to her throat.

His mouth trailed down to her shoulder. "I like hearing you say it. After countless brushoffs, I need my ego stroked."

This time Marinette chuckled. "You sure that's all you want stroked?"

Chat Noir growled to punctuate his excitement. "No, but it's a start."

She decided to lay it on thick, starting with a breathless gasp. "Chat, oh you magnificent specimen of a man. I need you, I want to feel you deep inside of me. Please rock my world."

A snort was quickly followed by a laugh, interrupting his purring. "Was that meant to be sexy? Sounded like you were mocking me."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Definitely too much. How's this?" She turned in his arms to face him, stroking his jaw and catching his chin to urge him closer. Blue eyes stared into green with smouldering heat and she considered how she would really seduce him. Leaning forward so her lips were a hair's breadth from his, she softly uttered, "I want you, Chat. Never have I wanted someone more than you. I was touching myself because I couldn't get enough. I need more of you."

Strong arms pulled her hard against his body and suddenly Chat Noir's mouth was hungrily devouring Marinette's. She eagerly returned his kiss, running her hands up his broad back as she clung to him, relishing in the vibration of his purr against her chest. While loving every caress of his lips. He broke away to gulp in air. Good humour lit his eyes as he glanced at her from the side of his mask. "Now that was sexy."

But he had more to say, a devilish smirk spread across his features. "So is this." Chat Noir broke their embrace to playfully shove her shoulders so she fell back to the mattress landing on her butt. With swift hands, he caught her left ankle and raised her leg while giving her a scorching glance. Using the side of his cheek, he slowly caressed her ankle then opened his mouth and rotated his tongue against the thin skin near the bone. The move was utterly sensual and tingles of pleasure thrummed down Marinette's leg, increasing the ache in her belly. There was a momentary pause from Chat Noir as his nostril flared, then that talented tongue licked a path up her leg, stopping to explore the back of her knee and she gasped at the contact. "You like that?" he smiled.

"Yeah," she panted as he continued to run the tip of his tongue across the crease of her knee. Those smouldering green eyes were watching her the entire time, darting between her face and the rapid movements of her chest with each breath. Moving on, he used his teeth to nip and tease the inside of her thigh until his mouth was stopped by the edge of her shorts. Pausing between her legs, Chat Noir parted his lips breathing in so deeply his kitty ears laid back as he moaned. Somehow, he managed to regain his composure and blew hot air on her sensitive but still covered flesh. Then he moved to her opposite leg to give it the same treatment.

Once he was done with her legs. Chat Noir rose over her, his heated gaze locked on her parted lips and he took the opportunity to kiss her. There was nothing soft or gentle in his attack, his mouth moved over hers with so much vigour it had her leaning further back. She realised he'd done this on purpose as his hands reached her hips and his fingers snagged the sides of her shorts and yanked them down her legs, taking her underwear with them.

Chat Noir broke contact with her mouth as he pulled her clothes from her ankles then knelt between them. A wicked glint shone in his eyes as he moved back up, claiming her mouth again as he snaked an arm around her waist, lifting her body to press against his torso as he shuffled them high up the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow he gave her one last heated kiss before sitting up.

With a cocky tilt to his head, Chat Noir crawled down her body and caught her knees. "I'd stroke you with my fingers but while transformed I've got claws." He said as he lifted his right hand to prove his point. "Use your hands as if they were mine. I want to see how you were touching yourself."

Marinette's heart pounded against her ribs. What he was asking was so intimate and her confidence wavered. Ever so gently, he pushed her knees apart, sliding the palms of his hands along the insides of her thighs while holding the tips of his fingers up so he didn't scratch her. "You're glistening," he rasped as he stared at her most private place.

The impulse to shut her legs was lessened by the obvious desire in his voice. Then Chat Noir closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply, leaning forward until his masked nose brushed against her curls. "Good lord I could come in my pants just smelling you."

Knowing how strongly she affected him, Marinette relaxed her thighs and trailed her hand down her belly. Green eyes snapped open with vested interest as he rocked back and tracked her hand, his tongue grazed his upper lip as her fingers sank between her legs. Having him watching her only made Marinette wetter, she gushed on her own fingers as they moved in slow rotations. Her gasps were echoed by Chat Noir as he fed off her pleasure and scent. Periodically, he'd nip the inside of her thighs, driving her closer to bliss as she sunk her fingers deeper. Her body began to undulate as she sought her climax and Chat Noir watched in rivetted fascination as she orgasmed.

While riding out the waves, Chat Noir caught her wrist and eased her hand from her core. She was about to ask him what he was doing, but his head settled between her thighs and his arms wrapped around her legs as he began to lap her wet centre. Marinette spread herself wider, arching her back from the mattress as his tongue dipped and swirled. Part of her wanted to claw and get away from him because the feeling was so intense. Yet she was locked in place as he continued to ravish her with his mouth.

Marinette's hands grasped his cat ears, tugging and squeezing as he tongued her. "Chat, I don't think I can take it anymore," she cried as she bit on her bottom lip. A chuckle reverberated from him into her core and she dug her heels into mattress as she arched up. Her voice deepened with authority. "I want you inside me now!" she demanded.

Chat Noir raised his head looking both thrilled and smug. "I've got to transform back first."

"Do it," she insisted as she wriggled out of her singlet.

Again, he chuckled. "Alright. Plagg, claws in." The kwami zoomed out of the room in record time, phasing through the door while grumbling and muttering.

Marinette didn't care. Adrien was still looking at the door when she began unbuckling his belt. The model turned back with an amused smile. "You weren't kidding about wanting me now," he laughed, clearly delighted by her urgency.

She didn't answer, instead she unzipped his fly and shoved his jeans and underwear to his knees with her feet. Adrien was busy tugging his shirt over his head when she caught him around the waist with her legs and flipped him onto his back. His eyes bulged at her ferocity but he didn't protest. Marinette knelt over him, her hands either side of his head as she gazed down at him. "You are mine," she declared as she aligned herself above his straining cock, touching her wet centre against his broad head, gyrating her hips teasingly as she sank down in gradual luscious increments. The pair panted in unison as she took him in, inch by slow inch, allowing her tight body to adjust and accept his. Burying him deep and sheathing him to the hilt.

Adrien's eyes rolled back in his head. "Holy fuck," he uttered as she moved over him with deliberate slowness.

"I'm going to have to get you a swear jar, Agreste." She sassed as she continued to grind her pelvis against his.

"It'll be worth it if this is the reward. My God that feels unbelievably good." His eyes widened in dawning. "Shit, I'm bare. No wonder this is so intense. Stop," he said urging her up by the hips.

"Why? You're clean, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah but I could get you pregnant." He bit the side of his cheek, "Fuck that's such a turn on. Not that I want to be a dad right now."

"Calm down, I'm on the pill. But we can stop if you prefer." She squeezed her pelvic floor muscles and watched his jaw tense in response.

A conflicted look crossed his face. She made the decision for him and rolled off. He looked aggrieved for a moment, then she handed him a condom and he moved with lightning speed. Suddenly she was on her back and he hooked his hands under her knees, sliding his thighs under her butt. He gripped her hips and nudged the head of his erection inside her before thrusting all the way in. Marinette gasped, then his hands were under her armpits as he lifted her into a sitting position, thrusting upward while she sat high on his thighs.

"Not into missionary?" she panted as he continued to pound into her.

"I've been fantasising about us for years, believe me I want to try all positions." He smirked as he arched her back over his arm, leaning forward so she could snake her legs around him.

Marinette laughed until his mouth latched onto her nipple and things became serious. As their pace increased, Adrien laid her back and spread his knees wide, switching his thrusts to deeper plunges. "Fondle your breasts," he huffed and when she did the fire in his eyes flared with her moans. Suddenly his jaw clenched. "I really want to take you from behind, I think it's the Chat Noir in me talking."

She giggled as she stroked her fingers through his hair. "I thought you wanted me to see you."

"I do, but fuck I can't deny how badly I want you that way." His eyebrows arched up. "I really am turning into a swear bear."

Her laughter rolled all the way to her belly and he groaned as her muscles squeezed him. Adrien added a sharp thrust which returned her attention to their current position. "You can take me from behind."

"Yes!" he cheered with a fist pump and she sniggered as their bodies parted and she rolled over.

Adrien's hands caught her waist as he knelt behind her, shuffling her knees wider with his own as he tilted her hips into position. Marinette held herself up by leaning her weight on her forearms. A guttural growl proceeded his penetration, although it was similar to their earlier joining. Marinette suspected that he wanted to plunge into her with one fast stroke, instead he held her hips steady as he rocked slowly, nudging his broad head into her and sinking a little deeper with each thrust. It was obvious he wanted to ensure this was good for her too.

They moaned in unison when she took his full length. Adrien tongued his way up her spine as he draped his chest against her back. Aligning his arms along hers, the model rocked his hips and began pumping. Marinette groaned as he increased his speed, his balls slapping between her legs and adding to the sensation as he pounded into her. She began gasping and grunting at his exertion and when he attacked her neck with his feverish mouth she felt herself gush.

A noise so utterly primal sounded from Adrien and he lifted himself from her back to cup her breasts, kneading and stroking her nipples until she cried out. "Come for me, Marinette. I'm almost there." He urged as he pulled out and thrust back in with long hard strokes. Then she trailed one hand down to where they were joined, massaging her clit and that additional touch created a sensation so intense that she cried out. Her muscles tensed around him as he continued to thrust, making her cross-eyed as the full force of her climax hit. The sensation left her gasping and grunting in a desperate need to express a gratification so overwhelming it defied words, instead it evoked a throaty scream from the depths of her very soul. Adrien answered that call, crying out in return as he spilled into the condom.

His blonde head dropped to her shoulder as he fervently licked and nibbled his way to her mouth when she turned her head. "You're right," he gasped between kisses. "I am yours, now and forever." He emphasised his point by given one last hard thrust.

She chuckled, "Interesting that you should say that just after you got off."

Adrien snuggled into her back. "I'm saying it because it's always been the case. As confusing as it's been, learning that the girl I love is also someone I've been friends with for years, it makes a lot of sense. Friendship and trust are vital in cementing a lasting relationship of any kind. For a couple, those things are as important as physical attraction and desire." He stroked her sides and slowly pulled out of her so he could face her. "I love you, Marinette, and I want to make this work. Will you be my partner both in and out of the suit?"

Marinette lifted her fist with a cheeky grin. "Pound it?"

He knocked his knuckles against hers and he laughed, "Pounded it, you sexy minx."

"Tomcat," she chuckled. Though her smile faded as she sought to clarify her feelings to him. "Just so you know, yes, I want to make it work. I love you too, Adrien. You know, in case you weren't sure." He smiled as she stroked his face and they leant towards each other to share a tender lingering kiss. Arms and legs tangled in their need to be near, and Adrien let out a satisfied sigh at their closeness.

"It's good to hear you say it," he confirmed with a lovestruck smile while her hand cupped his cheek.

"I've felt that way for a long time, Adrien. I just didn't realise that my feeling also encompasses a certain black cat too."

"Ah, Chat Noir snuck in to steal your heart when you weren't looking. It's been my plan all along."

Marinette gave him an impish smirk as she stroked his face. "Hmm, after all this vigorous activity I think I need another shower. Want to wash my back, then pin me to the wall and do unspeakable things to me?"

His grin grew wider. "Most definitely, milady. Race you there."

* * *

 **Well I must say I've been blown away by the response to this story, 90 follows for chapter one was amazing. Now I was thinking if I could get to 150 follows I'll add a bonus chapter. If you want it, let me know ;)**

 **As always, thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting :)**


End file.
